Akira Fudo (Grimoire)
Akira Fudo is a supporting protagonist in the manga Devilman Grimoire. Similar to his original counterpart, he starts out as a nervous boy in his late teens. However, unlike his other counterparts who had overpowered the demon Amon and took his powers, this iteration had lost consciousness during the fusion resulting in Akira's body becomes a vessel for Amon and Akira is reverted to a subconscious entity that influences most of Amon's actions. Appearance Akira has short brown hair combed forward. His brown eyes had a more gentle look to them before Amon took over his body. Akira's clothing usually consisted of his school uniform that had an armband showing him as an honor's student. Personality Akira is gentle and nice but is easily scared and unconfident with himself and always tried to avoid conflict. However, he is loyal to Miki, putting up with her witch hijinks for most of his life. Akira possesses a strong desire to protect Miki even in mortal danger, to the point where he literally sold his soul to the devil by fusing with Amon and losing control of his body. Akira's gentle heart was so strong in that despite losing consciousness and control of his body, he started to affect Amon's behavior. Powers and Abilities Prior to being fused with Amon, Akira possessed a high intelligence that allowed him to get into the honor's committee. However, he possessed a weak body which combined with his weak will made him to object of being bullied. After becoming Amon's subconsciousness, he keeps the demon in check should he do anything more than necessary like beating enemies if they were already dead or even provide a sense of ethics for him. This however seems to have lessened over the course of the series. History Akira spent most of his childhood with the Makimura family as he lost his own family. Often he would help Miki in her attempts to become a witch by acting the parts of being possessed by a demon. By the time they got into high school, this continued much to Akira's embarrassment. When walking home from school he and Miki were intercepted by Himura and his gang. As Miki tried to fight them off, Akira took her by the hand and they fled to her house. At dinner, Kensaku called Akira a coward but Miki's mother Emi believed he did the right thing since one of the gang members named Go had drawn a knife and talked about strange things happening throughout the town. When a group of girls asked for Miki's help to look for Mico who had recently disappeared, Akira was with them as Miki performed a ritual. Suddenly a group of mysterious cloaked figures came asking where to find a mysterious girl. When one of the girls replied they didn't know, she was killed with a swipe of the claw as the demons revealed themselves. As Akira tried to protect Miki, he loses a leg to the demon Massack who moves in to eat him, and as Miki tried to call for help through a magic summon, the demon hero Amon took over Akira's body. Ever since then, Amon gained control of Akira's body with Akira acting as a subconsciousness for Amon which gave the demon a sense of compassion. Overtime however, Akira began to lose influence as Amon grew closer to Miki and strove to protect her from any threat even if it meant becoming ruthless enough. It was not until Amon was pushed over the edge in the final battle against Ryo Utsugi and being slapped senselessly by Miki that Akira's personality began to resurface and allow Amon to fight back properly. At the end of the battle, Akira declares that he will return to Miki. Etymology Unlike his other counterparts, Akira's given name is spelled in katakana instead of kanji (不動 アキラ). This is a reference to how this iteration of Akira Fudo has become a backseat protagonist compared to other protagonists who bear the kanji for Fudo Myo-O in their name. Trivia *As a child Akira could be seen wearing his iconic yellow shirt from the TV series. Gallery ki.png opp.png kidira.png|Akira as a kid Category:Devilman Grimoire Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Grimoire characters Category:Demon hosts